Of Pain and Pleasure
by Narumina12
Summary: Bon gets worried about Rin after no one knows where he is one day and goes out to find out what's wrong. Unfortunately puberty isn't treating Rin too well, and leaves him in such pain that he can't even remember his rival. Rin has a week to remember Bon or he might go insane with lust for the skunk-haired teen. BonxRin. possible M-preg if you want, poll is out.


"Where is he?" Bon growled as he glared at Rin's usual seat in the class.

"Well maybe he's just taking a sick day." Shima suggested.

Bon turned to his friend, "I'm considering it, but he normally tells Moriyama-san. She doesn't even know!" Bon growled once again. His friends sighed and couldn't help but laugh. He was always like this since the accident at Kyoto, Bon had come to like the kid. At times it was more of an obsession.

"Well maybe Okumura-sensei will know when he gets here?" Konekomaru said calmly.

It didn't take too long before Shura came in with a tall man with red hair, "Alright Exwires. Since th' spotty four eyes has to take care of his idiot brother, Simba here will be taking care of ya." "Shura-san that's not-" "Anyway, he's an expert doctor from America so be nice to 'im!" Shura let out a growl before storming out.

The new teacher sighed, "There was a lot of misinforming there... For starters, my mother was American, my father was Scottish and I was born in Japan. My name is Alex MacJenner. I am indeed a doctor, but hardly expert, I'd say the same as Okumura-san. Now, would anyone be willing to help tell me where he left you all left at?" Shiemi raised her hand and he nodded as she rushed over.

Bon was in the back fuming and growling, "That bastard!" His hand shot up and Alex saw him.

"Yes, blonde streak, tell me your name then ask your question."

Bon stood up, "Suguro Ryuuji, I was wondering what was wrong with Rin?"

Alex's face almost turned as red as his hair, "Well, it's not harmful to him, but it is... extremely uncomfortable of a time for demons. He will be in isolation for the next week or so with a few exorcists guarding his room."

Bon sat down in confusion, a time that makes demons incredibly uncomfortable? He knew that there were a few that did that, but he also knew there were more, plus there were certain times that were specific to the species. Be it shedding, molting, birthing, sometimes even just feeding. He knew there were more, some that were only known by the Paladin, others that he just hadn't been taught yet. Bon growled in frustration yet again.

* * *

Bon stood in front of Rin's dorms with a bag of pillows and a blanket for him. There then came a long pained growl from somewhere in the dorms. The door to the building opened and Bon darted to the bush.

Yukio came out of his shared dorms with Rin with sweat on his brow. Subduing his brother to the point he wouldn't attack anyone was difficult. It hurt him to watch Rin whine and growl in such pain, but he knew that it would do him no harm in the end, he set aside those feelings and had Rin tied down. Yukio pulled out his cell phone and called their guardian Mephisto.

_"Moshi moshi?"_

"Nii-san has been subdued, we tried giving him a sedative so he could sleep the pain away but it had no effect."

_"Well of course, it takes more then just a few elephant tranquilizers to put even the bastard son of Satan to sleep."_

"I know, is it normal for him to scream so much? Three women and a man just about gave in, when they were pulled away he screamed even louder."

_"Yes, well he did just get his first one, so it's bound to be painful. Whenever a demon fails in seducing someone it's almost like a stab to the heart. So he'll be screaming for a while."_

Yukio sighed, "I'll find somewhere else to sleep then." He hung up his phone and walked away.

Bon heard everything, but things were still not piecing themselves together. He's in lots of pain, but it's not fatal. He tried seducing three women, and one man.

He was considering just leaving a note on the bag he brought and just leaving it for someone else to find but he was afraid that no one would come by to see it.

Bon went against his better judgement and walked into the building cautiously. He followed the sounds of whimpers and growls to find Rin tied to his bed.

Tears were streaming down his face as he growled in discomfort at the pain that was slowly growing. But he caught a whiff of a sweet, yet slightly salty scent, one he wanted more of.

"I- uh, brought you some stuff." Rin turned to see Bon looking at him in embarrassment and pity. "They were really vague on what happened to you, so I just brought some extra pillows and a blanket."

Rin almost melted, he didn't remember much he was in so much pain, but just talking to him helped to put it on the back burner.

"Thanks." his voice was sore from growling and screaming so much it sounded like a whisper.

Bon scoffed, "Do you even know what is wrong?" Rin shook his head, "Typical, well if you can tell me what you feel is wrong maybe I can help?"

Something inside Rin snapped, the pain disappeared and he was calmer, he even smirked at Bon, "Really now? If I said I wanted you to suck me off would you?"

Bon's face turned red, he was taken aback by the other's perverse remark, "What the hell Okumura?! I'm trying to help you get rid of your pain and you say that?! That's disgusting!"

Rin frowned as a twinge of his pain returned, but continued, "I'm serious, that really would help. Maybe a nice fuck too."

Bon growled, "Okumura, your definition of serious must be much more different then mine. I'm not gay!"

Rin returned the growl as another twinge appeared, "That doesn't matter to me! I'm so horny it hurts alright?! Of course you normal humans wouldn't understand!"

Bon raised a brow, "Normal humans? Rin what's my name?"

"How am I supposed to know!? I can hardly remember who I am I hurts so bad!"

"When you can guess my name, I might consider it, you'll have three guesses everyday. Whenever you guess wrong all three times, I'll leave, if you so happen to guess right, I'll," Bon took in a sharp breath, "Do whatever makes you feel better."

Rin narrowed his eyes, "Fine, but before you go everyday you have to kiss me so the pain doesn't get worse."

"That's not part of the agreement!" Rin grunted in false pain and began to growl. The older panicked, he didn't want the other to hurt worse then he already did, "F-fine, I'll kiss you, god."

The older leaned over the younger and pressed his lips against Rin's. They were soft and full, and he became intoxicated at the concentrated scent coming off of the other. He pressed a little deeper and enjoyed the feel of his lips. Once Bon realized what he was doing he pulled back in a rush with his face beet red.

Rin smirked as he ran off, he licked his lips. "Hmm? This may turn out to be easier then I thought."

* * *

**Narumina: Moshi moshi mina-san!**

**Bon: What the fuck was that?! Were you implying that I'd bottom?!**

**Rin: what's so wrong with that? I like that idea more then getting fucked by you.**

**Naru: Heh, yeah you'll find out, *dodges a shot from the alien blaster Rin found* I did something similar with 'Mating Season in a bottle' I'll try and make you both benefit from it though, howz 'at?**

**Kevin: I definitely had fun with that one.**

**Ben: weren't you going to make a side story of that for the CameronxAlbedo pairing? You've already emphasized that Albedo would bottom.**

**Naru: Shut the hell up Ben, Kevin would you mind finding me the serum?**

**Ben : OUTTA HERE!**

**Bon:... You sure know how to throw Ben out.**

**Naru: Damn straight!**

**Rin: Narumina12 doesn't own anything in any of her stories expect for the OC's (which should be easy to spot if you know the series well enough)**

**Naru: Because if I did, although not much would change, there would be, at the least, implied Rin and Bon. Like in the middle of an argument they just start making out randomly ^^ It's funny because normally I'm mistaken for an innocent little kid that has no idea what 'sex' is.**

**Bon: You mean you aren't?**

**Naru: NO I'M A TEENAGER IN FUCKING HIGH SCHOOL LEAVE ME ALONE. *pouts in emo corner***

**Bon: Read and Review as you please. *bows***


End file.
